Gasoline
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Shezow/Maz. one-sided!Shezap/Maz.] The future looks bright, yet there are bleak streaks flowing around the edges until they get into the perfect picture to ruin it.


Maz walked down the sidewalk with his two boys. The younger of the two clung to him like glue, but the older just trudged in front of them. Nick, the thirteen-year-old sadist, began to knock over trash cans stubbornly. Unlike Danny, he hated when he was home.

They were dressed comfortably in baggy clothing, but Maz tried to dress more like an adult. Going into your thirties did that to you, he supposed. The boys wore close to what he used to, which made him smile. Picking the six-year-old up with an arm, he opened his home's door.

The half-Asian peered around, finding it eerie almost. Would this be like the last time? The children stuck around him as a safety resort. He got in a defensive position as he stiffened in stance towards a sudden noise.

Thankfully he noticed his husband before it was too late, because he did have a nasty hit when one wasn't on guard.

Guy let out a breathe of relief. He moved through the darkened room and shut the door. Locking it, he hugged the taller harshly, "Where we you?"

"It's the last day for the boys, so they wanted ice cream..." Maz tried softly, until he noticed the tears getting on his polo. Stroking the crazy hair, he looked down to their children, "Can you give us some time? We'll come get you in a bit..."

Their expressions really made them seem like their biological children, though neither were true. They were actually Kelly's children, but she gave up rights after finding she couldn't look at them after her abusive ex... It was a wonder why she agreed to be their go-to aunt, rather than continue acting as their mother. Maz tried asking her why bother, but she only shrugged.

Maz led them to the couch once they were alone, then moved Guy's face so their eyes locked, "What's the matter, Guy?" He tried kissing his lover, though the younger just made a more saddened face.

The younger sighed gently, "You have to get out of here. Take the kids, too."

That wasn't what he wanted to hear, "What are you talking about? I'll take the kids to Kelly's, but I'm staying right here."

Guy sighed, then shook his head, "Don't make this difficult for me!" He got up, pacing without a clue what to do to convince his lover. What could he dream of saying to get them to safety?

"I'm your sidekick," that stopped Guy in his wary tracks, "and sidekicks stick by the superhero. You're going to have to convince me much more than that, dear." He knew what the younger was doing. He was just trying to keep his loved ones safe. Shezow couldn't bring anyone back to life, and that wasn't a problem until the villains became more dangerous as they grew up.

Suddenly Guy froze, then twitched awkwardly. Soon he became the beloved city superhero, Shezow. Frowning still, "See? I've been changing into Shezow a lot more ever since the villains started to really invade the city."

The older knew that, but why make it seem too much for him? He stood up in protest, "I've been your sidekick for years, you can't just brush me aside like-"

"I don't want you to die! Is that so hard to imagine?" Shezow forgot her feminine voice for a moment. Not like it mattered, but he wanted to feel more important than usual. He didn't feel so super lately. "Please, just listen to me! Without you guys, I'm nothing..."

Maz sighed as rubbed his face with his hand. He was getting slight stubble, which didn't bother him like usual. Then, "...Fine, tomorrow morning I'll gather the kids and other things, and we'll go to Kelly's."

Relieved his partner saw reason, Shezow leap into his arms. It was hard for Maz to keep the hero steady, but he did his best until he put the other down soon after slowly.

Shezow sighed, the tingles still attacking his system, "I have to go, but I'll be back soon. Okay?"

He only got as far as out the door before Maz was soon after him. He gave in, knowing his older son was responsible. Hopefully. If the spell of his powers wasn't that strong, he wouldn't be allowing this.

Forgetting his costume, Maz awkwardly followed along behind. Shezow worried what problems were happening now. Then they came face-to-face with Shezap again. He really had grown up as well, looking like the original for sure. Though the same gothic twist arose on the feminine features.

"I see you two have a cute life together now, too bad I'll have to rip it all apart!" Shezap moved forward with his weapon, wielding it dangerously close as a test shot. Leaping backwards, he smirked, coming right back again.

Shezow blocked this, and it kept going on like that for some time. Eventually it caught on Shezap, and he shrieked at the cut on her shoulder. Glowering, he began to rush in to get revenge.

Shezow had his back turned, doing his best to get them a safe distance away.

Noticing Shezap speeding up faster than his partner, Maz moved behind Shezow to attempt to stop the hit.

All the superhero caught onto was a sudden cry of pain, and a cackle. He stopped, feeling his world collapse ever-so-slowly. The younger finally dared to turn around during the cackling, almost instantly regretting so. It was better to just get the sight over with.

He had never seen such a perfect, but messy, wound before. Shezow collapsed on his hands and knees near his body. He was still alive, but it didn't look like a good time.

Shezow watched as Shezap stood over them, looking down to Maz, "I told you you'd regret not joining me, hm? But I have better things to do than waste my time here. Maybe I should pay a visit to your house, then say hello to the little kiddies..." He pouted slightly noticing he was being ignored. How rude. He tossed his hair and laughed as he stalked off.

"Maz... Maz!" Shezow tried shaking his body, noticing his almond eyes fluttering between reality and a dreamland that seemed to be arriving soon. Pulling him so his upper body could be cradled delicately, "You said you would be with me for the rest of your life!"

Giving a soft chuckle, Maz looked up slowly, "In case you haven't noticed, I am." Noticing Shezow begin to try and move them, "Don't, that's a waste of time."

The superhero felt his body shake as his tears flowed, "Who's going to walk the dogs every morning? Who's going to make sure the ice cream truck stops when it doesn't notice us? Who's going to get us a discount at that Chinese place for being the nephew of the owner?" Shezow let his hair get out of order, he didn't care anymore. Giving a small smile, "You said you'd bring the kids to Kelly's, you can't take that back."

Maz tried grinning weakly, but he only spluttered the redness that his chest couldn't contain there either. "I love you," he said apologetically. Like it made up for the inevitable loneliness Shezow would receive from his absence.

"Fine," he snapped, "go and leave me alone!" He immediately regretted saying as his last words to Maz. No, he took that back! "I love you!" He cried out, holding the gangly figure in his grasp. Petting through the hair, he shook with tears.

Police sirens came up, then his father and ginger-haired partner left the vehicle. By now Boxter knew who Shezow was, and his heart felt torn bit by bit at the scene. The inseparable duo was now no more.

His police partner called for an ambulance, though they knew the true end for the sidekick. Boxter helped Shezow up, and laid Maz back down onto the grass delicately.

But in the back of his mind, Shezow was okay. He left in the ambulance as it came up to get the body. He knew that once Danny grew up and left the house, he'd reunite with Maz if not sooner. The ring would have to find someone in his family that didn't require a sidekick, because now he realized why. Sidekicks were one of a kind.

**Especially when you knew they were perfect for you since kindergarten. **


End file.
